1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for cutting and labeling a layup of sheet material and, more particularly, to an automated labeling apparatus placing identification labels onto the layup.
2. Background Art
A process for fabricating cloth products from web material includes a number of steps and utilizes complicated machinery. First, the web material is spread on a spreader table by a spreading machine. The cloth is typically spread one layer at a time to form a stack or a layup having a certain width and height. Frequently, it is advantageous to have a single layup with varying heights. The stack is then cut into parts according to a marker or a nest that outlines the shapes of the parts. The marker can also include parts that have either the same or different shapes. However, the individual parts in each layer will have the same shape as the part in the layer above or below. The cut parts are then sewn together at a later time.
Frequently, the layup includes similar parts for the same article of clothing, but in different sizes. It is difficult to visually distinguish parts that are only one or two sizes apart. Therefore, it is desirable to label each stack of parts. These labels typically include information regarding part name, description, and size as well as model identification, and name.
The goal of the process is to produce a given quantity of parts to a given quality standard. For example, the final product quality would be negatively impacted if the parts were not properly labeled and used interchangeably during the sewing process. Therefore, it is necessary to ensure that the layup is properly labeled. However, to optimize efficiency and to produce a desired quantity of parts, it is critical to shorten the time each layup spends on the spreader and cutter tables. Therefore, it is necessary to minimize time spent labeling the layup.
Although there are a number of patents disclosing labeling apparatus, none satisfy the necessary requirements. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,765 entitled xe2x80x9cAutomated Labeling Apparatusxe2x80x9d and issued to Weiselfish et al. describes a labeling apparatus that does not print labels simultaneously with labeling operation. Rather, the Weiselfish apparatus has a separate printer and multiple labeling heads that must return to the printer for additional labels during the labeling operation. The Weiselfish labeling apparatus does not provide an efficient method for labeling a layup.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,572 entitled xe2x80x9cLabeling Apparatus and Method for a Sheet Material Cutting System and a Supply of Labels for Use Therewithxe2x80x9d, issued to H. Joseph Gerber and assigned to a common assignee herewith also discloses a labeling apparatus. However, the disclosed labeling apparatus uses a preprinted set of labels and does not yield desired efficiency.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a labeling apparatus that is efficient and meets desired quality standards.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a labeling apparatus for labeling a layup of material that optimizes labeling process.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a labeling apparatus that minimizes time required for labeling operation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a labeling apparatus that accommodates a layup with varying heights.
It is another object of the present invention, to provide a labeling apparatus that ensures that the label was in fact applied to the layup.
According to the present invention, a labeling head, movably attached to a cutter beam, a spreader beam, or to a standalone structure for providing labels to a layup, includes a printing unit for printing each label and an applicator foot assembly for transferring the printed label onto the layup. The labeling head of the present invention can be mounted either on the cutter, on the spreader or be used as a standalone unit. When the labeling head is mounted on the cutter, the labeling head prepares the label while a cutter head is cutting a particular part. Once the cutter head completes cutting the part, the labeling head is moved to the part with the label ready to be applied onto the cut part. Additionally, the labeling head can label parts randomly to optimize the overall cutting and labeling process. The versatility of the labeling head of the present invention allows optimization of the labeling process for each particular job. Additionally, printing and preparing labels while the part is being cut saves time and increases efficiency. Furthermore, integral printing unit saves time and improves quality of the overall labeling process.
According to one feature of the present invention, the labeling head includes a layup height sensor which allows the labeling head of the present invention to place labels onto a layup having varying heights. This feature allows more flexibility in laying out material.
According to another feature of the present invention, the labeling head includes a label sensor disposed on a bottom surface of the applicator foot to determine whether the label was transferred to the applicator foot and whether the label was applied to the layup. This feature ensures proper application of labels and alerts operator if the label was not applied. Additionally, this feature automatically reprints and reapplies a missed label.
According to a further feature of the present invention, a gap sensor determines the size of a gap between adjacent labels attached to a labels tape. This feature ensures that the labels are properly printed and eliminates error from gap inconsistency.